


Gundam's Final Femdom

by Calicornia



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calicornia/pseuds/Calicornia
Summary: You and your boyfriends have fun together.





	Gundam's Final Femdom

There was no feeling quite like waking up between your two boyfriends, and those two boyfriend's spatulas. Kazuichi Souda lay halfway ontop of you, while Gundam Tanaka stood and slept at the same time. Both were still asleep, so you decided to wake them.

You exclaimed your favorite song to wake them up:

"Woohoo, yeehoo!"

Souda opened his eyes, and looked right into yours. His poor eyesight not allowing him to see you clearly, but to him you were always a comforting sight. 

"Hey, Y/N" Gundam said, still standing on the bed, "I sense you." Gundam took a really big sniff of the air, almost sucking your eyepatch into his massive fucking nostril. "Just as I suspected. It smells like mortal in here."

Gundam leaned in and straight up ate your whole left ass cheek while Souda cried and jerked off at the same time. His tears mixed with the motor oil on his hands made the perfect lube.

"G-Gundam. The storage on your phone is getting low. I can't take anymore sexy selfies." Souda whined.

"Tch. You've never taken a sexy selfie in you life mortal. Foolish, do you think I, Gundam Femdom Tanaka would run out of phone storage so easily?!" He said with a mouth full of ass. You quivered with every lick, your asshole teased by Gundam like Miss Sonia used to tease Souda.

Speaking of Souda, he was begining to pull back his foreskin to put his dick in your mouth. My god, does he have foreskin. He went at it for about five minutes, the skin pulling back as fast as he could. His dick looked like a bag of cottage cheese, but a sexy bag of cottage cheese.

"A-ah!" Souda moaned as he slipped his dick into your mouth, he clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, trying hard not to cum.

But he did. The dam burst. He had cum for for the first time in six weeks. The cum made its way through the entire human digestive system and came out through Y/N's ass trumpet. It reminded Gundam of the time Souda had brought him into the city to see a marching band. 

"Well Tanaka, it looks like you've fem'd your last dom." You said, cum spewing from you ass trumpet onto his waiting coochie. Gundam was moved to tears at the sight. It truly was a brass christmas.

Souda cried. His milk leaked from his teets.

"Don't cry, you pathetic mortal!" Gundam whipped Souda's thick ass with a broom, "It's Taco Tuesday! You know what that means!"

You joined in the ass spanking. Ass Spanking Taco Tuesday is the only holiday Gundam celebrates. Souda's round asscheeks looked like two clown noses from the constant spanking. The mechanic's shriveled banana peel of a dick flopped back into an erection.

"Dang." A voice rang from the halls; Hajime was here to deliver pizza. "I've never seen such a pathetic looking penis."

The femdom had been pleased, Souda came once more. Maybe he didn't need artificial coochie to be happy.

He curled up when you and Gundam ceased your spanking, and after he wiped his tears, he stood up on wobbly legs. 

"Hey Y/N, you ready for the main event?" You nodded and Souda pulled a strapon out from his thicc ass. "Then get over here and dick me down." You oblidged, adjusting your flowing auburn hair so that it was no longer obscuring your one good eye.

Gundam smirked mischieveously. His scarf covered all three of his nipples. This was censorship at its finest. You finessed yourself into the strapon and then plunged straight into Kazuichi's Souda ;). 

Nobody knows you're Hoss Delgado until the end.


End file.
